kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cuckoo Kirby fan
Welcome Cuckoo Kirby fan, and thank you for your edit to Pon & Con! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Iqskirby (talk) 04:52, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Great job on Jammerjab!MetaKnightmare77 (talk) 04:55, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for that uncant thing i did't noicte''' thauk you ' 'A ramdon star (talk) 22:24, April 12, 2018 (UTC)' Category Additions Thanks a lot for adding those categories! I always forget. Meta Knightmare Meta Knight-1, Kirby-8 01:57, April 20, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm always looking for pages to see if they're missing any categories.Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 02:19, April 20, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Stop undoing important edits. Do not and I mean DO NOT undo important edits, like what you've been doing for the European pause screen descriptions for some of the bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Sure, like you said, differences are small, but in this case, if there's even a slight word change, then it counts. If you keep doing this, then who knows what's going to happen next. – Owencrazyboy10 (talk) 03:29, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Wow, after I made a few mistakes, you're really getting into a hissy fit? I mean, geez, I thought they weren't needed, but if you say they're important, then I'll leave them be, which I've been doing for the past 4 minutes. There's no need to get aggressive and start an argument. Plus, how can undoing revisions with European quotes cause bigger worse things to happen? It's not that big of a deal to get all angry about. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:38, April 28, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :You have a point, Owen, but I'm certain there was a better, more calmer, way you could've addressed this. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:50, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Good Work! Hey there, just thought I'd swing by and say thanks for all the work you've done thus far (with categorizations and what not). You've been a good help 'round here! Keep it up. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:50, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Wow, thanks! It feels great being congratulated by an admin! I'm a big fan of Kirby, as you can tell, so I mostly hang out here a lot to see what's going on. I also search pages to see if they're missing any categories that apply to them. I'll keep doing my best! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 19:57, April 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan There is a bunch of stuff about his purpose. That doesn’t make sense in personality /*Help*/ How do I create a profile picture? I have a picture that is smaller then 500KB but it’s not working. Can you help pleaseAWESMAZER (talk) 18:32, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Are you using a different search engine than Google? Safari and some others make it unable to add a profile pic for some reason. Google, however, does allow you to do that, so try it if you have it. That's what I did to create my profile picture. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 18:37, August 9, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Thank you for the help AWESMAZER (talk) 18:53, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Rollback I noticed that in the Discussions, you said you hoped to become a Rollback user soon. I'm not sure if you're aware of the process here, because it's something you have to request. With 2,500 under your belt, and the time you've put in, I personally think you're ready for it. Ultimately though, it's up to you when you decide to put in a request. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 00:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I know how the stuff works. I just said “soon” because I thought that now may not be the right time, though that’s just me. However. I will definitely request it in the next week or two, and honestly, I can’t believe the amount of time i’ve spent on here. Thanks, Meta Kirb. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::Alrighty, cool. I was just making sure. I just figured that I'd rather be safe than sorry; and by that I mean, I'd rather check in with ya to make sure you knew what the correct procedure was, rather than just, potentially, making you wait patiently for weeks for rollback. Good to know that you're in the loop. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 03:06, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn I noticed you undid my edit mentioning that Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn wasn't for New Nintendo 3DS. I can actually prove it very easily. First, if you take a look at the page, the only times it says "new" are when it says "new features" and "new modes." Also, if you compare it to Xenoblade Chronicles 3D's page, you'll notice Xenoblade says "New Nintendo 3DS systems only" while Extra Epic Yarn says "Nintendo 3DS." There's nothing stating that it'll be New 3DS exclusive, although it does say it'll only play in 2D. Trigger215 (talk) 19:32, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Don't worry. The problem was rectified, and Cuckoo had some pretty conflicting information to go off of. It seemed he was going off of the WayBack Machine and was seeing when the page still said it was for the New Nintendo 3DS while also looking at the updated page, which claimed it was for the standard Nintendo 3DS's, based on the edit summary he left behind. We now have the correct information, that ''KEEY is for the standard Nintendo 3DS . Thank you for bringing the change to our attention, Trigger. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:56, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for the correction. It was just very strange for me. It could’ve been that there was something wrong with the website. It’s kind of unusual for this to happen considering that the other game pages are perfectly fine, but I guess it only happened for KEEY. It’s weird how it used to say it’s for the regular 3DS, but when you go to the page by the website itself, it said it was for New Nintendo 3DS systems only. At least they fixed it now, so yay. Sorry about that. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:04, September 19, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Reverted Edits I'm honestly getting tired of my edits getting redone. I know it’s kind of bothersome, but you should probably think over the things you want to add instead of immediately adding them. Some of your edits have been a bit unecessary, like the one I just reverted. Think about if your edit is important to the article or not. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:36, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Yeah, it is bothersome. This has been like the fifth time an edit of mine has been reverted. :Try not to worry about it, i’ve had about seven edits in a row reverted before. Besides, you’ll get better and improve over time. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:43, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Thanks for the encouragement. :No Problem. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:46, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Something to Do Hey, Cuckoo. I noticed you found that there hasn't been much editing that needs to be done at the moment. I'm planning on sprucing up most of the KEY enemy pages--they haven't been touched since 2010 or so, and they look really weak compared to the more up-to-date enemy pages. If you'd like to join in, be my guest! Cheers, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 03:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, I would love to help. So, just to make sure, we’re going to upgrade the articles to look like our modern enemy articles. Is that right? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:49, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::Yep, that's the idea. I did it to Anemonee a few weeks back. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 02:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Gotcha, i’ll get to work on it tomorrow. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:49, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Discord So, you may or may not be aware, but we have a Discord server comprising of some of this wiki's editors (and some non-editors), some of which you are familiar with (such as myself and a few other admins). Due to your acts as a regular editor, I've considered the possibility of inviting you to the group. Would you like to join? Iqskirby (talk) 19:27, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I do know about the Discord server, and I thank you for your offer, but i’m afraid i’m gonna have to decline. You see, i’m not really that big on social media stuff, like Twitter or Facebook, so I don’t really bother with them. Discord is kind of like those, so I don’t have an account on it. I know I could just create one, but it’s not really that appealing to me, and while it would be nice to chat with everyone, I can already somewhat do that here in the discussions. Again, thank you for the offer, and I hope you understand. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:55, October 20, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan